


A little fall of rain

by Soroka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soroka/pseuds/Soroka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small coffee shop in the Grand Line, Sanji tells Nami the story of how his relationship with Zoro began. Needless to say, it's not quite the fairy-tale the navigator's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little fall of rain

“So how did you and Zoro get together anyway?”

The question catches Sanji completely unawares. He almost chokes on his drink and hastily puts the cup down to look into the navigator’s mischievous eyes staring at him from the other side of the table. He looks around in slight panic, praying no one has heard her but the coffee shop is bustling with chatting customers and the band in the corner is quietly tuning their instruments. The crowd seems oblivious to their presence and he exhales in relief. Nami just giggles a little and sips her milkshake through a long pink straw.

Sanji cocks his head and raises an eyebrow in confusion. There’s a gleam in the navigator’s brown eyes, a rare sparkle that only appears when she’s looking at a treasure map or something equally valuable. As her fingers drum on the table in silent expectation, he wonders what she can possibly be so excited about. The crew has known about his relationship with the swordsman for quite some time now so the initial surprise has long ago fizzled away. He still remembers Luffy’s eyes narrowing with utter befuddlement when Zoro decided to take the practical approach to breaking the news to everyone and just kissed him without even having the decency to inform him first. After the barrage of shocked yells, overlapping questions and jaws hitting the floor, Sanji finally managed to gather their attention and explain the whole situation as calmly as possible, glaring daggers at Zoro every once in a while. Nami’s eyes had glowed with that same strange fire then but he had barely noticed it, not with Usopp’s overly dramatic display of disbelief and Brook’s non-existent eyes popping out of their hollow sockets. But that was three months ago, the novelty factor has run its course and faded into the background. It's strange for Nami to bring this up now but he knows that determined look on her face way too well to try and change the subject. 

“Well, what’s the story?” Her teeth sink into her lower lip with anticipation as she slides her chair a bit closer to the table.

“What do you mean?” Sanji is genuinely confused by her eagerness. He remembers answering every possible question already, most of them coming from Luffy and a flustered but intrigued Chopper. Nami had never bothered to ask him anything while Robin just limited herself to nodding in agreement and flashing him a warm, satisfied smile. He tries to read the navigator’s true intentions from her smirking face but instead, she rolls her eyes in exasperation and beckons him closer.

“Come on, Sanji, I want details! You can’t give us all those years of sexual tension and then suddenly just kiss in front of everyone! Give me something! Call it closure if you want.”

She slides her chair back and continues to sip her milkshake, chewing anxiously on the end of the straw. Sanji just sits there in silence, not sure what to tell her. Her sudden outburst makes his face feel warm and he can feel himself cringing slightly. Nami being aware of his feelings towards Zoro all that time stings and he finds himself wondering how long they have been the subject of wild speculation. Then again, he should have seen it coming. He has always been an open book for the redhead and there was little he could ever hide from her sharp inquisitive eyes. What disturbs him is the fact that the navigator probably figured out he was in love with Zoro before Sanji himself.

He closes his eyes and takes a long drag out of his cigarette. There’s that word again, love. Just the thought of associating this concept with Zoro feels strange. He thought he knew the feeling; he had experienced it countless times whenever a pretty girl crossed his path but what he feels for the green-haired swordsman is something different. There’s no aura of utter flawlessness floating around that man, no heart-stopping ethereal beauty. There’s no sudden cruelty that makes him swoon over Nami and no sophisticated charm that makes him idolize Robin. And yet, he finds himself drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He cannot explain it but he cannot fight it either. Zoro brings out the best in him, along with the worst. He inspires him; he makes him strive for things he does not even realize he wants. His competitive side has never been so aflame before he met him but the idiotic contest they had embarked on since Little Garden ended up paving the way for respect, admiration and, eventually, a reluctant friendship.

When did that became something more? That was a mystery even to him.

He stirs the cream in his cup, watching the white swirls blend into the coffee and looks up at Nami. Her eyes are bright as stars and for a second Sanji feels bad because he doesn’t have the answer she’s looking for. When he opens his mouth, he can hear his voice faltering. 

“Well, it’s kind of…”

Nami just shakes her head vehemently and gives him a knowing wink.

“If you’re going to say it’s a long story, the others won’t get here before lunchtime. You know Luffy’s attention span. And Zoro’s the only person who knows how to get here.”

Sanji sighs. Unfortunately, the navigator is one hundred percent right. Even in this small town, where their crew has very little chance of being recognized, it’s impossible to keep Luffy or anybody out of trouble. It is good that their meeting place is located right next to the market where he needed to go and all the shops Nami wanted to check out. Running the scenario in his head again, Sanji cannot help but wonder whether the navigator has planned this particular encounter to a tee, not unlike a well laid trap.

He lets out a short laugh and takes a sip from the cup. He can feel the caffeine rushing to his head releasing a tiny spark or euphoria. Inside, he quietly admits defeat. After all, Nami has gone through all this trouble to be alone with him. He might as well try and satisfy her curiosity as best as he can.

Maybe he can find some mental clarity along the line.

“It’s not a long story at all.” He stubs out the cigarette and casually flips the lighter closed. “I guess it all came down to timing.”

* * *

  _Sanji has never seen a maelstrom in his life._

_Nor will he ever see one again if things continue the way they are. The sea around them is black as death and even the sky above is threatening to come down and swallow the ship whole. The voices of his crewmates echo on the deck somewhere beneath him, shouting warnings to each other but the words are lost in the heavy rain whipping the Thousand Sunny relentlessly. As he works to secure the shrouds to the mast, he hears an ominous creaking and feels the wood splinter under his touch. The ship emits a long, painful groan, like a wounded animal._

_He looks down from his position, trying to assess the situation below but the wind launches another round of icy water pellets into his eyes. The storm thrashes him around like a paper bow on a fan and only his death grip on the ropes prevents him from flying off into the whirlpool forming under the ship like a gaping maw. Looking at the giant, dark hole in the ocean, Sanji feels his heart sink at the realization that they are entirely helpless before it. No Coup de Burst can possibly get them out of this one or at least, not far away enough to prevent being immediately dragged in again. Their only hope right now is to remain as far from the rim as possible and fight the current till the storm passes but even he knows that plan is next to hopeless. No matter how sturdy the Sunny is, it is no match against the destructive nature of the Grand Line. They all depend on Nami and her instincts now. The only thing he can do is make her job as easy as possible so they can live to see tomorrow._

_He seriously doubts that is going to happen._

_A loud crack somewhere above makes his head snap up. He is almost hit by loose rope whipping past him. A large part of the main sail bearing the Straw Hats’ Jolly Roger comes loose right before his eyes as the ropes holding the rest moan under the wind’s mighty tug. A couple of iron fasteners on the supporting cables clatter madly and are ripped off from the fabric and hurled towards the deck like gray bullets. Sanji hears a startled cry and recognizes Chopper’s voice._

_Shit!_

_He clutches his lifeline and climbs towards the unfastened sail, feeling his hands go numb from the cold. He probably seared them against the rope some time ago but right now the adrenaline is blocking out the pain. He knows that if they lose the main sail or allow it to become damaged, they are as good as dead. He reaches the crow’s nest and secures his rope to its platform. As he crawls along the yard, he feels like a spider hanging from a web, trying to maintain a fragile hold on an even more fragile surface. His hands close over the dangerously flapping material right before a gust of wind envelops him and the cloth slips from his grasp, tearing the skin from his palms. The force is strong enough to drag him down but he remains where he is, holding to the yard for dear life. The howling storm drowns his long winded curse._

_His second attempt almost costs him an eye from a narrowly missed flap of the sail but it is successful. He can feel his heart lightening a bit as the flapping becomes more subdued and the creaking ropes feel tighter. Maybe this will turn out okay after all. All he has to do is keep his cool and try and do this one segment at a time. Eventually, the sail will be in place again, and the storm will pass and they can all laugh nervously and celebrate surviving another brush with death._

_As he tries to catch the next segment flapping in the wind, the ship rocks dangerously._

_This time, even his strength is not enough to keep him in place. He can feel the rope around his waist tensing as his body is lifted off the yard and hurled backwards, towards the crow’s nest. He braces himself, trying to curl into a ball, protect his head at least. Getting knocked out now means certain death._

_The impact doesn’t come._

_Or rather, not the one he expects. Instead of the hard wood of the crow’s nest’s platform, he finds himself slamming against a human body. He feels fingers digging into his shoulders, keeping him upright and cushioning him. Startled, he disentangles himself from the iron grip and looks up into Zoro’s gray eyes._

_“What the hell are you doing up here?”_

_The swordsman’s voice has a slight tingle of fear as he stares him down. Sanji just curses again and moves away from him trying to get closer to the flapping sail. At the corner of his eye, he can spot his own lifeline beginning to fray. For a second, his heart stops in utter dread but he forces himself to turn around and growl._

_“What do you think I’m doing, moss-for-brains? If we lose this thing, we can kiss our asses goodbye. Even you should know this by now.”_

_Zoro shoots him an icy glare and joins him. His hands manage to grab the next segment of the coarse fabric and hand him the rope to secure it._

_“I know, idiot, but you shouldn’t be doing this alone even when the weather’s decent. Couldn’t you have called for help?”_

_The fear in his voice is replaced by genuine anger now. Sanji ties a knot, pinning the sail in place and shakes his head in frustration._

_“I can barely hear myself in this storm, shithead. By the time I got through to anyone, this thing would have come undone. Try using your head for once.”_

_Zoro’s mouth twists in a scowl at his reply. For a while, he limits himself to hand him the next part of the sail but as his eyes linger on Sanji’s visibly bleeding arms, his expression darkens._

_“Are you all right?”_

_Sanji’s stomach drops to his feet at the swordsman’s tone. He is not used to hearing concern in his voice, especially when it is directed at him but as another violent gust of wind rocks the ship he realizes that this might be the last words they will ever speak to each other. His eyes drift slowly to the dangerously fraying rope around his waist._

_“I’m fine, it’s just a bit of wind and rain. Nothing life threatening, not to me at least.”_

_His own voice sounds hollow to him but he manages a reassuring smile. Zoro just gives him a long, meaningful look._

_“That’s my line, shit cook. Save your bullshit recklessness for another day. You can’t die yet.”_

_The last sentence carries a barely audible plea. Sanji is about to mock him further for even suggesting that but before he can open his mouth the ship is engulfed by a gigantic wave and tilts to the side. The mast creaks ominously as they both look down with identical terrified expressions._

_The Thousand Sunny is circling the rim of the maelstrom, its sails flapping madly in the storm. Down below he can see the crew desperately trying to correct the course but their efforts are in vain. The ship is now in an almost horizontal position and he feels himself slipping from the yard. His arms flail, frantically searching for something to hold on to before Zoro’s hand grabs his wrist from above._

_“What did I tell you, goddamnit! I said you can’t die yet!”_

_His voice sounds really frightened now and Sanji almost laughs. It’s not like he can do anything about his imminent demise even if he tries. He looks at the stormy sky and feels a strange determination take hold of him. In his head, he curses every God he can remember.. He hates himself for only daring to acknowledge his strange affection towards Zoro when he’s dangling from the Sunny’s yard, with a black hole of raging waters beneath him. He wonders if it is worth it anymore and even tries to think of something cool to say before dying but Zoro’s strained, desperate expression sets his mind straight._

_“Hey, listen. Just in case we don’t make it…”_

_His next words become a strangled scream as another gust of wind thrashes him around. He grits his teeth, feeling his shoulder being forced out of its socket. The blinding pain nearly makes him pass out until Zoro’s voice snaps him out of it._

_“If we don’t make it, we’re both going to be dead and it won’t matter anymore. If you’ve got something to say, just say it.”_

_The hair on the back of his neck stands straight as lightning cracks the sky. The Thousand Sunny desperately pushes forward, trying to climb out of the maelstrom’s pit but there is little chance the ship can make it in time anymore. Maybe Zoro feels it too because his fingers dig tighter into his skin. Sanji realizes the swordsman is hanging on his unspoken words and feels his mouth go dry._

_Shit, he knows. He knows… and he’s waiting._

_His stomach twists and his heart skips several beats. His exhausted mind desperately tries to cobble together something coherent but the words don’t come out. His feelings make no sense to him but amidst this perfect storm, they don’t have to make sense. The Sea Devil has just pulled the plug from the ocean’s floor and the world has gone mad. He might as well join the madness for the few seconds he has left._

_He finds Zoro eyes behind the curtain of the storm and lets the words flow out._

_“I lov…”_

_He only manages to get halfway through before another sharp gust of wind tilts the ship even further and rips his wrist out of Zoro’s grasp. His lifeline holds out for three terrifying seconds before it snaps and sends him flying into the black pit. He hears Zoro screaming his name and feels an unfamiliar sting in his eyes. On the swordsman’s lips, the word feels like an epitaph._

_He gives in to the freefall and closes his eyes. Maybe All Blue is waiting for him somewhere on the ocean’s floor._

_And then, a flurry of pale white arms sprouts from the deck to break his fall. The archaeologist’s hands are gentle but strong enough to drag him towards the deck where soaked furry arms wrap around his body and hold him in place. Black, button eyes widen in horror as Chopper’s voice starts quickly interrogating him about his condition but Sanji cannot bring himself to answer. His own eyes are locked on the highest yard where a solitary figure dressed in green and white is clinging to the ropes. When Robin catches on and rescues the swordsman as well, he allows himself to breathe easy before slipping out of the reindeer doctor’s grasp and looking around with renewed hope._

_The storm isn’t over yet. He’ll be damned if he lets it claim them._

* * *

  _The following morning is eerily quiet._

_In fact, it’s so quiet he can hear the wind rustling among the branches of Nami’s tangerine grove on the upper deck. For a few moments, he leans against the tiled wall of the shower, listening to the soothing sound as the water washes away the sea salt and sweat from his skin. He still can’t believe he’s alive or that they haven’t lost anyone in yesterday’s apocalyptic storm. Hell, even the ship is in remarkably good condition considering it was almost torn to pieces mere hours ago. Franky definitely knew what he was doing when he built it._

_When he steps out of the steaming shower, the dawn has already melted into early morning. He stretches, feeling every joint crack into place and slips into his shoes. His steps echo in the dark hallway as he makes his way towards the kitchen mentally recounting their supplies. They all deserve something special for breakfast after their ordeal; something involving chocolate and a generous amount of sugar._

_He freezes when he notices Zoro standing in the doorway._

_“We need to talk.”_

_The swordsman’s voice is quiet but determined. Sanji feels goosebumps spreading over his back as he realizes he still has his shirt in his hand. He’s usually the first one to get up and he’s used to the ship belonging only to him in the early hours or the morning. The thought of Zoro getting up before dawn with the express intention of talking to him makes him uneasy. He sighs and gives him a reluctant nod._

_“Can I get dressed first?”_

_Zoro does not reply right away. Instead, he shrugs and steps aside, letting Sanji walk by him and into the kitchen._

_“You can’t talk without a shirt on?”_

_The question almost makes Sanji smile if not for the seriousness of the swordsman’s tone. He flips on the light switch and throws the blue striped shirt over his shoulders, smoothing out the crumpled collar._

_“Do you want me to?”_

_The glass door of the cupboard in front of him reflects Zoro’s neutral expression cracking slightly. After a few awkward seconds, he just rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose._

_“Just… do whatever you want, shit cook.”_

_There it is; the tone he normally addresses him with. Sanji lets out a small sigh of relief and buttons up his shirt. This situation is slowly becoming familiar and he likes that. Bickering with Zoro always feels natural and easy as pie. Anything else makes his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth._

_He wonders if it’s the same for him._

_“How’s your skull?” Sanji turns around and points at the fresh bandages around Zoro’s forehead._

_“Still in one piece, as far as I can tell” The swordsman pauses for a while, looking at him with an unreadable expression. “I want you to finish what you said yesterday.”_

_The words hit Sanji like a punch in the face, knocking the relief right out of him. God damn him and his big mouth, not to mention his tendency to exaggerate things. Of course, somebody was bound to see him falling and grab him before he hit the water. He had survived far worse scenarios than a storm on a power trip. He is ready to go through last night’s events all over again if it means avoiding the calm eyes boring holes in him from the the other side of the kitchen._

_He collects himself and forces out a mocking expression._

_“I said a lot of things yesterday, most of them involving you being an idiot. I can’t remember each and every one.”_

_He can see Zoro is not falling for it before he even finishes speaking._

_“I’m missing an eye, love cook, not an ear.” The swordsman steps into the kitchen and gives him a defiant look. “And there’s nothing wrong with my memory. Right before Robin saved your sorry ass, you said something. I just want to hear it again.”_

_Sanji fumes at the reminder and shoots him a death glare._

_“She had to save your sorry ass too, moss-head! What are you so high and mighty about?”_

_“Stop changing the subject.”_

_Zoro’s words sound like an order now, devoid of any name calling. Sanji feels his mouth go dry again. There’s no way to avoid this conversation now but every fiber of his being rebels against it. He wants nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were before and let these nonsensical feelings go ignored. Speaking of them means giving them a name; it means doing something about them. It also means the possibility of losing everything._

_He looks at Zoro and tries to keep his voice steady._

_“You shouldn’t pay attention to the words of a dying man. Chances are, he’s not quite in his right mind.”_

_The swordsman’s eyes widen at his answer. Sanji feels a jab of guilt but it’s too late to take anything back. He opens his mouth to break the sudden unbearable silence but the swordsman interrupts him._

_“I see.” He speaks very slowly, as if trying to figure out the reasoning behind Sanji’s words. “You’re definitely not dead so it doesn’t count anymore. Is that it?”_

_Sanji feels his own face lock into an impassive mask. Zoro has the peculiar talent for making him sound as childish as possible but he can’t bring himself to argue with him. He meets the gray eyes straight on and manages a small, curt nod._

_He’s surprised to hear a bitter laugh in reply._

_“You haven’t changed a bit, love cook.”_

_“What the hell does that mean?” Sanji’s voice descends into a mutter. He’s cannot wait to turn around and forget everything about this conversation. He can only hope that things will eventually get back to normal but his common sense, is telling him he’s just burnt a bridge between them. The swordsman’s next words, however, are enough to make him see red._

_“It means you’re still a coward.”_

_“What?!” His right leg describes a long, wide arch, barely missing its mark. The searing guilt vanishes in an instant as Zoro’s apparent inability to handle rejection makes his blood boil. He takes a step forward feeling his body slip into a fighting stance but his opponent does not even attempt to shield himself from the incoming blow. There’s a calm, cold fire burning in the gray eyes that spells more than just a reckoning. Before Sanji can begin to figure out what is going on in the swordsman’s head, he lets out a short chuckle and turns away._

_“If you want something, you should go for it, no matter the consequences. If you’re going to give up before starting, you probably don’t deserve it in the first place.”_

_The mocking statement rings in Sanji’s ears both like a surrender and a declaration of war. He stares at the man in front of him in mute shock, trying to gather his thoughts and failing miserably. Who the hell does Zoro think he is to judge him anyway? If the moss-haired idiot shared his feelings, he should have said something instead of forcing the words out of Sanji’s mouth. He can feel a thousand angry comebacks building up in his throat but Zoro’s faint smile scatters them around. Things have clearly moved beyond the talking point. Nothing he says right now can possibly rise up to the challenge he was just issued._

_Instead, he does the only logical thing in his mind._

_He walks towards the swordsman and kisses him._

_His mind only registers his body’s actions a second later and slowly begins unravelling. For a brief moment, he’s paralyzed, unable to break away from Zoro’s lips, terrified of what might happen if he is wrong about his intentions after all. Somewhere in his mind, fireworks explode as he feels the swordsman kissing him back with unexpected force. The callused fingers sink into his hair, still soaking wet from the shower and Sanji wonders whether this is a sign that he did drown in the maelstrom after all and what is happening is just the product of his last neurons slowly giving out. He deepens the kiss, euphoria igniting every pore of his skin as he decides to make the most of it anyway. When they finally break apart, he no longer has any doubts._

_He has never felt more alive._

_“Is this what you mean?”_

_He intends for the words to sound defiant but they come out as a triumphant victory announcement. Zoro’s satisfied smirk quickly becomes a wide grin as he pulls Sanji closer and captures his lips again._

_“Don’t get too cocky, love cook. You couldn’t have been slower if you tried.”_

* * *

 There’s slight disappointment in Nami’s eyes.

“Are you kidding me? He basically provoked you into a relationship?”

Her voice goes an octave above her usual tone, making a couple of heads turn in their direction. Sanji coughs awkwardly and finishes his coffee, doing his best to hide his embarrassment. The navigator’s description is not pleasant but he cannot deny that it is spot on. For a second, he almost feels sorry for her as a shadow of disillusionment crosses her face. Surely, she was expecting an entirely different story, perhaps something involving an actual confession.

He nods and flashes her a defeated smile.

“Yeah, I guess.”

His words make her shoulders slump. Sanji cannot help but chuckle a bit. He knows how she feels; he is pretty sure the same jaded look appeared on his face when, at the tender age of ten, he reached the end of his favorite book only to find out that the main character’s mad adventures had all been an elaborate dream. The reality constructed in Nami’s head was probably a thousand times better than what actually happened that gloomy gray morning. He is a little tempted to ask her about it but decides against it at the last moment. He likes his reality better. It may not be fairy-tale perfect but it does not need to be. It fits him like a glove and that is more than enough.

At the other side of the table Nami lets out a long sigh and pokes a straw at the rapidly melting ice in her glass.

“So much for closure…” She leans away from him and stares out the open window for a while, letting the summer wind play with her hair. When she looks back at him, her expression softens. “You two definitely deserve each other.”

Sanji feels his lips split in a toothy grin at the navigator’s words. For some reason Nami’s quiet blessing makes his heart fill with hope. Before he can open his mouth to thank her, the coffee shop’s door busts open and their captain’s loud voice drowns out the crowd’s chatter. Sanji spots a tall silhouette with bright green hair behind Luffy and smiles.

The future definitely looks a little brighter.


End file.
